WHO ARE YOU?
by COUPSTAZTU
Summary: Sehun hanyalah seorang aktor muda yang menjalani karirnya saat ia masih berstatus murid kelas 2 SMA di sekolahnya. Bertemu dengan pria yang baru saja di tolaknya 2 hari lalu, di sebuah bar. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Sorot matanya, sikapnya, dan juga penampilannya. Sehun berpikir mungkin itu pengaruh dari cinta pria itu yang sudah di tolaknya.BL KAIHUN!
1. Chapter 1

**-disclaimer-**  
Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Length: Chaptered

Warn(s): Shounen-Ai | OOC | AU | EYD-failure

.

.

* * *

 _Sehun hanyalah seorang aktor muda yang menjalani karirnya saat ia masih berstatus murid kelas 2 SMA di sekolahnya. Bertemu dengan pria yang baru saja di tolaknya 2 hari lalu, di sebuah bar. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Sorot matanya, sikapnya, dan juga penampilannya. Sehun berpikir mungkin itu pengaruh dari cinta pria itu yang sudah di tolaknya._

* * *

 _._

.

 _ **nemonion present**_

.

.

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun? Sosok pria tampan dengan segala kesuksesan karirnya walau usianya masih terbilang cukup muda saat ini. Bahkan ia masih berstatus murid kelas 2 di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. Banyak wanita maupun pria yang menginginkannya untuk dijadikan pacar atau bahkan suami masa depan mereka. Tak terkecuali Jongin.

Saat ini pria berkulit tan itu tengah berdiri dengan sekotak coklat di genggamannya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang Oh Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepala tak berani menerima langsung tatapan pria itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Oh Sehun"

Bibir Jongin bergetar. Kalimat tersulit yang membuatnya berlatih mati-matian semalam akhirnya terucap sudah. Membawa Jongin dalam perasaan lega dan takut dalam waktu bersamaan. Lega karena ia akhirnya bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Tapi ia juga takut akan jawaban yang entah akan membuatnya bahagia ataupun patah hati.

"Sayangnya aku tak menyukaimu, Kim Jongin."

Jawaban tegas dari Sehun membuat Jongin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar sesak saat ia mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu langsung dari pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ia tahu selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap acuh padanya. Sering ia menyapa yang hanya akan dibalas oleh decihan kasar dari mulut Sehun. Ia tersenyum pun pria itu tak bergeming. Hatinya sungguh sakit bila mengingat fakta itu. Terlebih saat ini, ia bahkan tak tau apa hatinya masih baik-baik saja atau malah sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena hancur lebur oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Jangan pernah mengangguku, menatapku seolah hanya aku objek di dunia ini yang bisa kau lihat. Dan jangan pernah mengucap kalimat menjijikan seperti tadi di depanku lagi" ketus Sehun membuat Jongin semakin tak tahan untuk segera melangkah pergi dari tempat menyakitkan itu. Air mata yang tadi ia tahan sekuat mungkin kini tak bisa berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan. Model papan atas yang kini tengah disandingkan dengan seorang aktor muda berbakat dalam satu label Majalah terkenal di Korea Selatan itu tersenyum manis saat beberapa kamera terus menyorotinya sejak tadi.

Oh Sehun. Nama aktor muda berbakat itu ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya walau lebih terkesan terpaksa. Sejak menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan majalah terbesar di Korea Selatan itu ia harus rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk berpose layaknya model _high class_.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sehun di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Badannya benar-benar letih. Mungkin ia akan langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang tengah membenahi penampilannya. Sepertinya Luhan tidak akan langsung pulang malam ini. Jika di lihat dari pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang, pria itu mungkin akan mampir terlebih dulu ke sebuah _bar._

"Sehun ssi"

Panggilan Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tatap wajah Luhan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau mau _minum_ bersamaku?" ajak Luhan _to the point_.

"Mungkin lain kali saja. Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah" tolak Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Malam ini ia sungguh tak ada niat untuk pergi kemanapun.

"Oh ayolah. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan kerja sama kita" ujar Luhan memaksa. Sepertinya pria manis itu tidak suka dengan penolakan.

Satu helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Sehun.

" _Oke_. Aku ikut. Tapi tidak lebih dari tengah malam, Luhan ssi" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Mungkin ia juga butuh _minu_ _m_ dan sedikit hiburan untuk melepas kepenatan yang menumpuk di otaknya.

Luhan mengangguk mantap, setelahnya ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun sedikit menutup telinganya karena merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya itu di _bar_ tempatnya berada saat ini. Bau berbagai jenis alkohol menguar menyapa indra penciumannya. Suara musik mengalun dengan keras memenuhi seisi ruangan mewah itu. Jika saja tidak ada pendingin di setiap sisi ruangan, sudah di pastikan ia akan merasa panas mengingat banyaknya jiwa yang tengah memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya di dunia malam saat ini.

Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian super minimnya mulai mendekati Sehun. Menggodanya dengan bisikan-bisikan seduktif berharap Sehun akan tertarik untuk menjamah tubuh salah satu dari mereka.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak datang bersama rekan kerjanya mungkin ia sudah membawa salah satu dari mereka untuk memuaskan hasratnya malam ini. Karena sungguh sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus membawa wanita murahan itu di hadapan Luhan.

"kau Oh Sehun kan? Aktor muda yang terkenal itu?" Pekik salah seorang gadis yang berada di tempat itu. Sontak hampir semua orang disana mengalihkan fokus mereka ke seseorang yang baru saja di tunjuk oleh gadis tadi.

 _Mati kau Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa memakai penyamaran?_ Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Ah benar. Kau memang benar Oh Sehun. Ya tuhan, kau tampan sekali" puji salah satu dari mereka sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya takjub.

Sehun ingin sekali menyumpahi gadis dengan mulut bocornya itu karena sudah membuat wanita-wanita disini semakin gencar mendekatinya.

Bola matanya menelisik mencari Luhan untuk mengajaknya pergi dari sini atau mungkin ia akan pamit terlebih dulu. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan partner kerjanya itu di manapun. Ia bahkan sudah mencari pria itu di beberapa ruang VIP. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada.

Apa ia sudah pulang? Jika tebakannya benar, sial sekali ia di tinggalkan begitu saja di tempat seperti ini. _Hell yea!_

Belum sampai tebakan-tebakan lainnya mampir di otak jenius seorang Oh Sehun, suasana _bar_ mendadak riuh dengan sorak sorai yang memekik telinganya. Pandangan mereka bukan lagi ke arah Sehun.

Melainkan ke arah seorang pria yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu utama. Disamping pria itu ada Luhan yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia jelas penasaran bagaimana wajah seseorang yang secara tidak langsung mengalahkan kepopularitasannya di tempat ini.

Wajah itu tertutupi oleh masker berwarna gelap berikut dengan topi yang hampir membuat keseluruhan wajahnya tak terekspos. Hanya sorot mata yang membuat semua orang di tempat ini mengenalinya.

" _Guys, he's back_ " Luhan berkata sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk merangkul pria di sampingnya. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan meriah kembali terdengar. Hanya Sehun yang masih memicingkan matanya berusaha untuk mengenali sosok itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun refleks memutuskan kontak matanya cepat. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tengah pria itu sematkan di wajah setengah tertutupnya itu akibat tingkahnya tadi. Yang jelas Sehun melihat pria itu masih menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat pria itu membuka masker dan mengangkat topi yang keduanya merupakan akses yang menghalangi ketampanan wajah pemiliknya.

Sehun hanya bisa mematung melihat objek yang menjadi fokus matanya itu. Sorot mata yang tajam, rahangnya yang tegas, dan rambut blonde coklat miliknya yang membuat Sehun terperangah oleh sosok itu beberapa saat.

Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa keras tak mampu menahan geli akan sosok yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia bahkan melupakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang aktor muda tampan yang tengah populer. Ia juga melupakan _image_ paten dirinya yang jarang berekspresi itu.

Seluruh perhatian kembali disitanya. Bedanya mereka kini menatapnya heran dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Semakin lama tawanya kian hambar. Kemudian menjadi datar dan dingin. Sorot matanya berubah tajam. Menatap seseorang yang juga tengah menatapnya. Derap langkah kaki terdengar di ruangan yang mendadak sepi kala Sehun mendekati pria itu.

"Tak kusangka. Pria lemah sepertimu punya sisi Bad Boy tuan Kim" sinis Sehun dengan bibirnya yang berdecih kasar di hadapan pria yang ia yakini sebagai Kim Jongin. Siswa _nerd_ yang di tolaknya tempo hari. Di raihnya dagu itu dan ia tampikkan kasar ke kanan. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu menatap Sehun horror.

Semua orang terlihat takut dengan adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun bisa melihat ketakutan itu dari raut wajah mereka. Mungkin mereka takut melihat seorang _idol_ sepertinya berubah sikap menjadi kasar seperti ini. Tapi jika itu yang berada di pikiran Sehun sekarang, itu berarti ia salah mengartikan keadaan.

Jelas saja semua orang disini takut pada pria yang sekarang tengah menampilkan amarahnya yang tertahan di balik wajah dinginnya itu. Hanya Sehun yang tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

BUAGHH

Satu pukulan telak bersarang di wajah Sehun. Tubuhnya yang tak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba itu akhirnya limbung dan terjatuh. Beruntung kedua tangannya bereaksi cepat menahan wajahnya agar tidak berbenturan langsung dengan lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Ia melihat pria itu kembali melayangkan pukulannya tapi Luhan berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Jangan lukai wajahnya. Dia partner kerjaku. Besok kami masih ada pemotretan dan aku tidak ingin jadwalku tertunda hanya untuk menunggu luka di wajahnya pulih"

Ucapan Luhan membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabisi pria yang sudah berani melecehkan harga dirinya itu. Ia melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sehun sesaat sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sehun ssi, kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?" Tanya Luhan saat dirasa Kai sudah tak ada di ruangan.

"Tanyakan saja padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan seseorang yang baru saja di _tembak_ nya tempo hari" jawab Sehun datar. Rasa kesalnya kini bisa ia sembunyikan di balik wajah _stoic_ nya.

"Dia _menembak_ mu? Setahuku dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun" respon Luhan cepat. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali ucapannya karena melihat Sehun kembali tersulut emosi.

"Cih, aku bahkan masih mengingat ekspresi menyedihkannya waktu itu"

"Entahlah aku tidak begitu mempercayai kata-katamu tadi. Tapi yang jelas jangan berani cari masalah dengan Kim Kai. Dia seseorang yang emosinya bisa meledak kapan saja. Beruntung tadi kau tidak di habisinya. _He's so dangerous, man_ " peringatan Luhan terekam jelas di otak Sehun.

Kim Kai?

Selain penampilan dan sikapnya yang berubah, apa ia juga mengganti nama aslinya? Apa sebegitu cintanya Kim Jongin padanya hingga patah hatinya memberikan dampak perubahan yang begitu besar pada diri pria itu?

"Taekwang High School. Itu nama sekolahmu kan?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh kearahnya sekilas.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kudengar dia akan masuk ke sekolah itu"

Mendengar jawaban Luhan atas pertanyaan singkatnya Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran.

 _Dia akan masuk ke sekolahnya? Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan sudah hampir 2 tahun di sekolah itu._

"Kau salah langkah Sehun. Seharusnya kau tidak cari masalah dengannya sejak awal" Luhan terlihat sedikit menyesal. Mungkin ia menyesal karena membiarkan partner kerjanya itu terlibat masalah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tak peduli. Bagiku dia hanya pria lemah yang jauh jika di sandingkan denganku. Jadi kau jangan khawatir Luhan ssi, aku tidak takut dengan orang sepertinya"

Luhan memandang Sehun yang kini berjalan menuju bartender di ujung sana. Ia tahu pria itu serius dengan perkataannya. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Kai bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untuk Sehun. Ia jauh lebih berbahaya. Sahabatnya itu jauh lebih berbahaya.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap 4 orang pria bertubuh tegap yang baru saja menyerang tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Ia tak mengerti mengapa mereka bersikeras menghajarnya meski ia yakin ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka. Ingin sekali Jongin membalas pukulan mereka tapi apa daya, jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak.

" _Wow_. Kau benar-benar mengecewakan Kai. Ku kira berita tentang bagaimana kejamnya seorang Kim Kai itu adalah benar. Tapi ternyata kau tak lebih dari pecundang yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk menghindari pukulanku pun kau tak bisa." Pria bertubuh tegap yang kini menjambak rambut Jongin berdecih kasar. Ia hempaskan tubuh tak berdaya Jongin ke aspal di bawahnya.

Jongin berusaha membuka mulut. Berharap ia bisa mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya hantaman keras yang kembali menyerang kepalanya.

Sesaat semuanya buram. Hanya kedua telinganya yang masih berfungsi. Setelah mendengar suara tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya Jongin pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas gusar. Pening di kepalanya tak kunjung pulih akibat alkohol yang di konsumsinya tadi malam. Ia bukan _peminum_ amatir yang hanya _meminum_ segelas kemudian mabuk. Tapi ia juga bukan _peminum_ handal yang mampu menghabiskan belasan gelas _minuman beralkohol_ tanpa merasakan pengaruh apapun.

Dan itu salah satu penyebab mengapa ia menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja kamarnya.

 _Gomawo oppa untuk satu malam yang penuh gairah. Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau melakukannya lagi denganku._

Belum sempat Sehun merobek kertas itu lantaran kesal, suara _ringtone_ dari ponselnya terdengar.

"Yeoboseyo"

Hening. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bentakan dari lawan bicaranya di telepon membuatnya tersadar akan _statusnya_ saat ini. Ia adalah seorang aktor dan seharusnya ia tidak bodoh untuk melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam. Dan ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya kali ini.

"aku akan segera kesana"

.

.

.

Kris menyeka keringat di dahinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Nafasnya memburu seirama dengan kecepatan tangannya meninju _target_ di ruang latihannya. Ini sudah berlangsung 4 jam tetapi Kris sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Tinjuan Kris semakin membabi buta menyerang _target_ dihadapannya itu. Membayangkan jika itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya. KAI.

Kris benar-benar membenci orang itu. Ia ingin _menghabisi_ pria bermarga Kim itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak mudah. Minimal ia harus setara dengan Kai. Baik dalam kekuatan maupun kekuasaan. Dan saat ini ia sudah memiliki keduanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk memulai aksinya.

" _Wait for me._ Kim Kai"

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

Ara's Note

Annyeooooongggg~~

MAAF KALO FF NYA ABALLLLLL.

Iseng aja bikin ff ini soalnya lagi suka banget sama HUNKAI hehehehe

Ada yang bisa nebak permasalahan ceritanya apa? Wkwkw

Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran, ini hanya debut ff kedua saya di akun ini^^

Kalo kalian suka saya akan lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya…

Untuk itu aku minta kritik dan sarannya, oke?

So, review please^^ hehehe

Sign,

Nemonion


	2. Chapter 2

**-disclaimer-**  
Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Length: Chaptered

Warn(s): Shounen-Ai | OOC | AU | EYD-failure

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sehun hanyalah seorang aktor muda yang menjalani karirnya saat ia masih berstatus murid kelas 2 SMA di sekolahnya. Bertemu dengan pria yang baru saja di tolaknya 2 hari lalu, di sebuah bar. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Sorot matanya, tindakannya, dan juga penampilannya. Sehun berpikir mungkin itu pengaruh dari cinta pria itu yangsudah di tolaknya._

* * *

 _ **nemonion present**_

.

.

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2**

* * *

Sebuah gedung mewah dengan tinggi sekitar 6 meter di atas permukaan tanah menyambut kedua iris mata pria muda berbalut jas sma dengan dasi yang bertengger apik melingkari leher jenjang pria itu. Rambutnya yang sedikit tersibak oleh hembusan angin pagi di sekitarnya membuat ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menyisir helaian rambutnya ke belakang. Arloji di tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 saat matanya melirik ke arah benda berwarna hitam itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Berdiri di hadapan gerbang berukuran besar dengan di ekori beberapa pasang mata yang menatap penuh dengan bisik-bisik ke arahnya. Tetapi sejauh pengamatan, mereka semua tidak pernah ada yang berani menatapnya secara langsung. Jangankan menatap, dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi dengannya saja sudah membuat ia melihat raut penuh ketegangan dari para manusia di sekitarnya.

Tapi kali ini lain. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan seperti biasa. Bahkan ada yang malah sengaja menyikutnya sampai ia hendak terjatuh kalau saja refleksnya tidak berjalan lebih cepat.

"cih, orang sepertimu tidak pantas menyukai seorang idola seperti Sehun oppa, Jongin ssi" sindir seorang siswi berseragam sama dengannya di susul dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Beberapa diantaranya tertawa dan beberapa lainnya menatap nyalang ke arah pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswi terlambat di sekolah kala itu.

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan siswi tadi, pria bermarga Kim itu malah menaikkan sudut bibirnya hingga tercetak jelas sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Dan secara bersamaan memorinya kembali pada kejadian yang membuat dirinya berada dalam situasi seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Malam sudah terlalu larut bahkan bulan sudah enggan menyisakan sedikit cahayanya untuk ia bagi pada alam kalau saja sang pencipta menghendakinya untuk itu. Berbeda dengan angin yang semakin menyebar luaskan desirannya tanpa kenal lelah. Membuat para pekerja yang masih berada di luar ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan menikmati segelas kopi panas di kamarnya._

 _Sama halnya dengan seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko sambil sesekali mengisap batang rokok di jarinya perlahan. Berulang kali ia mengecek arloji di tangannya dan berulang kali pula bibirnya berdecih kasar karena seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu saat ini benar-benar jauh dari kata 'tepat waktu'._

 _Ia bukan tipe orang yang hobi menunggu bahkan ia sangat membenci hal itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya karena seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak bukan adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya saudara kembarnya sendiri._

" _Maaf, aku terlambat Kai"_

 _Sebuah suara akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi malam itu. Merasa namanya terpanggil, Kai menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sosok yang ia sebut sebagai saudara kembarnya itu dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja. Banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya bahkan lebam di wajahnya_ _sangat terlihat_ _jelas._

" _Aku diserang oleh 4 pria sekaligus. Entah karena apa tapi_ _setelah kupikir_ _mungkin mereka mengira aku adalah kau, Kim Kai" tutur Jongin merasa pria di hadapannya tengah heran dengan kondisi fisiknya saat ini. Kai hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu menyilangkan_ _kedua_ _tangannya di depan dada._

" _Dengan kondisi seperti ini apa kau masih ingin aku men_ _uruti_ _perintahmu, Jong?" Kai sedikit_ _tertawa sinis_ _di dalam kata-katanya. Sementara Jongin hanya diam merespon pertanyaan saudaranya itu._

" _Lanjutkan saja. Mungkin aku akan lebih bisa menjaga diriku setelah ini" jawab Jongin pasti._

" _Apa yang kau dapat hari ini belum seberapa, Jong. Aku tak yakin kau_ _akan tahan_ _hidup sebagai seorang Kai dengan fisikmu yang lemah seperti itu"_

" _Berhenti mengataiku lemah karena aku tidak selemah itu. Anemia bukan masalah besar bagiku. Masalahku hanya ada pada Oh Sehun" ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak._

 _Kai menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datar sebelum bibirnya berdecih untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini._

" _Kim Jongin, kau sudah di butakan oleh cinta rupanya. Kau menyuruhku untuk berada di posisimu dan mendekati Oh Sehun? Lalu setelah aku berhasil kau akan kembali menjadi dirimu, begitu?"_

" _Hanya s_ _ebentar_ _saja. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu_ _._ _"_

 _Jongin_ _membalas tatapan_ _mata Kai berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah permohonannya yang terakhir. Karena ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mendapat penolakan dari Sehun tempo hari._

" _Tak kusangka kau memiliki pikiran sempit seperti ini Jong. Tapi baiklah"_

 _Kai akhirnya mengalah. Lagipula kurugian bukan berada di pihaknya melaikan di pihak Jongin, kakaknya. Baru saja sehari orang-orang mengira Jongin adalah dia, tubuhnya langsung babak belur seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Jongin benar-benar menyamar menjadi dirinya? Kai_ _bahkan_ _tak bisa membayangkan hal itu._

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah mengawasinya, Park?"

Pria dengan marga Park itu menoleh malas ketika seorang Kris – pria yang kini berada satu mobil dengannya itu menanyakan hal yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu akhir-akhir ini.

"Awasi saja sendiri. Kau kan tahu aku benar-benar malas berurusan dengan _dia_ "

Chanyeol kembali meneruskan kegiatan yang tadi sempat ia hentikan – yaitu memasang _seatbelt_ nya. Matanya kembali beralih pada Kris dan seperti yang ia duga – pria itu marah pada ucapannya tadi.

"Aku memintamu untuk membantuku bukan untuk membantahku, Park Chanyeol"

Kris menekankan setiap perkataannya bermaksud untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti jika perintahnya adalah sesuatu hal yang mutlak. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membantahnya. Termasuk Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri.

" _Damn you, Kris_ "

" _Hellya it's me. Whatever you say_ "

Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menerima kekalahannya ketika berdebat dengan Kris. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar sudah di luar kendali.

Suasana di mobil itu kemudian hening. Keduanya tampak berada dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kemarin aku memang tidak sempat mengawasinya. Tapi saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah seseorang, aku melihatnya berbicara dengan seorang pria"

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut. Berpikir lebih keras untuk me _replay_ memori di otaknya.

"Tapi posisi pria itu membelakangiku jadi aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya" lanjut Chanyeol.

Kini giliran Kris yang nampak berpikir keras berusaha memutar balik ingatannya. Satu persatu tragedi di masa lampau kembali melintas di otaknya saat ini. Tidak. Kris tidak butuh kilas balik tentang dirinya di masa lalu, ia hanya butuh sederet tulisan dalam sebuah map bernama Kim Kai yang memuat seluruh biografi pria itu kembali mengisi memorinya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu"

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin memutar knop pintu apartementnya dan masuk dengan langkah gontai. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil salah satu minuman favoritnya di kulkas.

Setelah meneguk habis minumannya, ia segera pergi ke kamar dan membiarkan dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah cermin berukuran besar dan menatap siluet tubuh di hadapannya.

Tangan Jongin bergerak menyentuh area di sekitar mata dan mulai menanggalkan sesuatu yang bersifat bening di matanya itu.

Sudah tiga hari sejak dirinya menyamar sebagai Kai. Dan selama itu pula ia menjalani kehidupan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupannya dulu. Jongin yang sebelumnya hanya mengenal sekolah, belajar, dan beberapa aktifitas membosankan lainnya kali ini dihadapkan berbagai masalah yang berbeda setiap harinya. Mulai dari Soojung, gadis yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Jinho, pria berbadan kekar yang tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya, bahkan tadi ia hampir saja di hajar oleh pria itu kalau saja tidak ada guru yang langsung menghentikannya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Dunianya benar-benar berubah sejak 3 hari lalu. Tidak ada makian, ejekan, dan hinaan yang hampir setiap hari ia dengar. Tidak lagi terdengar tawa Baekhyun, satu-satunya teman Jongin yang selalu menemaninya. Tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun, pria yang menjadi alasannya mengapa ia melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

Jongin dan Kai memang terlahir sebagai kembar identik. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Ia bahkan mengidap penyakit anemia yang cukup parah sejak lahir. Karena itulah ayah dan ibu mereka memperhatikan Jongin lebih dari apapun, termasuk Kai.

Kai kecil memang tak menanggapinya secara berlebih. Ia memaklumi apa yang orangtuanya lakukan padanya dan Jongin. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, Kai menyadari bahwa orangtuanya lebih peduli pada kembarannya itu. Entah karena Jongin lebih pintar atau lebih penurut tapi Kai benci dirinya dibedakan. Dan dari perasaan benci itulah yang membuat Kai memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri sejak SMP.

Sedangkan Jongin, sikap kedua orangtuanya yang begitu memanjakannya membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang pendiam dan tertutup.

.

.

.

* * *

Kai berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Matanya sibuk mencari ruangan yang sejak tadi di carinya.

"Maaf, bisa tunjukkan aku dimana Ruang Klub Dance?" Tanya Kai pada seorang siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Tetapi bukannya menjawab, siswa itu malah menatap Kai dengan tatapan remeh yang membuat pria yang tengah menyamar sebagai Kim Jongin itu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Cih, cepat katakan saja dimana tempatnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah" perintah Kai agak sedikit membentak lawan bicaranya. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Jongin betah diperlakukan seperti ini di sekolahnya. Apa saudaranya itu benar-benar tidak pernah melawan? Huh.

Siswa itu agak terkejut mendengar siswa culun –menurutnya- berani membentaknya walau tidak dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Tentu saja dia tidak terima.

"Wah wah apa kau baru saja membentakku Jongin ssi?" siswa ber _nametag_ Jaehyun itu menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya dan mulai menarik kerah seragam Kai. Kedua matanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam seakan siap untuk menghabisinya saat ini. Sementara tangan kanannya menarik kerah seragam Kai, tangan satunya siap melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah Kai. Dan-

BUAGHH!

-sayangnya Kai bukanlah Jongin yang tetap diam saja meski ada yang berani melawannya seperti ini. Ia kini memandang siswa yang sudah terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya itu akibat serangan tinjunya tadi. Senyum sinis menguar setelah ia selesai merapihkan letak seragamnya yang sempat berantakan sebelumnya. Kai tidak perlu memandangi sekitar untuk mengecek apakah ada siswa atau siswi lain yang melihat kejadian itu atau tidak karena jelas saja, ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, jangan membuat masalah denganku kalau kau masih ingin hidup tenang di sekolah ini" ucap Kai tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya yang masih merintih menahan sakit di lantai koridor. Siswa-siswi disana tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat baru saja. Suara bisik-bisik disana sini semakin terdengar sampai ke telinga Kai.

"Oke, jadi sekarang apakah ada yang bisa memberitahuku dimana ruang klub dance?" Tanya Kai dengan aura mengintimidasi yang tak bisa ditolak siapapun yang menyaksikannya saat itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Annyeong~~

Saya tahu ini udah kelewat lama banget buat update karena beberapa hal. dan baru bisa update sekarang. miahae~ T.T

saya juga gatau ff ini ada yg nunggu apa engga hahahah tapi yasudahlah silahkan dibaca saja, yah walaupun di chapter ini kai belum ketemu sehun haha mungkin chapter depan baru ketemu ^^

Akhir kata maaf kalo tulisannya ada yg typo dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.

Mind To Review?

nemonion


End file.
